


臣服之醉3

by shanheyicu



Category: shanheyicu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanheyicu/pseuds/shanheyicu





	臣服之醉3

巨大性器从男士四角内裤里弹出来打到张九龄脸上的时候，他还跪趴在王九龙前面呜呜嗯嗯地喘息。王九龙的手指夹着他滑嫩的舌尖在口腔里搅动，含不住的津液顺着张九龄微张的嘴角向下蜿蜒。内裤被张九龄伸手拉下的时候王九龙也挺意外，因为张九龄看起来总是一副不爱说话的难接近样子，头一回认识就要人帮自己口岂不是有点过界？  
  
然而张九龄不觉得。他只是为了圆上最开始那句挑衅，但是等那玩意儿戳到眼前，张九龄有点心慌。大，是真的好大。张九龄的东西不算小，拍古装戏的时候裤子太松，每次拍打戏转身的时候裙摆一飘就能看见鼓鼓囊囊的一团。剧组也爱放路透，就被粉丝扒出来在超话里不可言说。但是怎么说呢，还得是王九龙身高占便宜，193的个儿下面也属实也是配对发放的。  
  
他含住王九龙白里带紫的玩意儿往嘴里吞，前端卡着嗓子眼插得他想吐，然而外边还有一大截，只好用手握着撸动，反复吞吐了几十次把小王九龙舔的水亮泛光。王九龙在他头顶闷哼，大白塔被爽到了，征服欲和性欲的同时满足真的很难得，王九龙握着张九龄的脑袋往胯下扣了扣，在张九龄骤然缩紧的嗓子眼里释放了一回。  
  
紧接着是床铺被重物倒下压的一弹，王九龙压在张九龄身上从唇瓣吻到胸口，张九龄有些瘦弱，然而胸却是不可思议的隆起一点点发育期女孩子应有的软肉，乳晕是浅粉的，有些挺立的乳粒勾着王九龙去吻去吮，在那肉感的胸脯前落下一串红痕，留完了他才想起这人穿的是深v的西装，便在张九龄呻吟的间隙贴到他耳边问他。  
  
“你明天会被看到吧？”  
  
张九龄抬起腿环住他腰，脚跟在他尾骨那块儿一下一下地轻敲：“别管那么多，我带了私服。会遮住的。”  
  
这好比是一条特赦令，允许王九龙在张九龄的领地为非作歹。于是吻就遍布在了张九龄能遮掩住的一切地方，王九龙的手指就借着他们俩接吻的间隙没入了张九龄后穴，张九龄顺从地接纳了，后穴一收一缩地往里吞。手指换成真正的性器将张九龄破开的时候，张九龄又爽又疼地淌了半身的汗，伸手勾着王九龙的脖颈眯着眼，从鼻尖的汗珠里透着猫的狡黠。  
  
“有没有别人夸过你，你的东西真的很大。”  
  
“每个人都这么说。”  
  
张九龄哼哼着咬住他肩头，凶狠地露出尖利的牙：“那么为什么不用力干我？”  
  
王九龙一顿，继而用行动告诉了张九龄，牙尖嘴利的猫最后都是什么下场。浪颠的张九龄叫喊不出声，连小腹都突起一个模糊的形状，全身上下唯一白嫩的屁股，被王九龙的胯，被睾丸，被偶尔拍在上面的巴掌搞得凌辱似的通红。张九龄抽泣着骂了他又求了他，在王九龙第一次停下给他道歉的时候含着眼里的水雾勾引似的吻了吻他的唇。  
  
很爽。  
  
张九龄是半夜醒过来的，王九龙做的有点狠，他下床的时候差点没有站稳，摸回自己房间的时候打着手机手电筒给王九龙在床头留了张便签纸，上面写着他的电话号码，末尾写了个有些飘逸的签名。王九龙醒过来的第一眼没认出来，还以为是个K9勺，琢磨半天才看出点张九龄的影子。乱毛呼噜在头上，人还没清醒先加上了张九龄的微信好友，备注王大萨摩耶。张九龄没过多久同意了申请，发过来一条语音笑着骂他。  
  
“你真是狗啊。”  
  
王九龙还没乐完，张九龄又紧跟着发了条文字信息：“做炮友吧。”  
  
跟敲开他门说让他和他做爱一样的时候一样，不容余地的笃定。  
  
断断续续的约炮约了有快三年。演员终于拿了第一个国内演技方面含金量最高的大奖，没人再说他是靠脸吃饭的新人演员，偶像跌跌撞撞地开设了自己的个人工作室，出了几首传唱度很高的歌曲，也捧了好几个奖杯，全国各地地开演唱会。  
  
头一年两个人还有约过别人上床，后面食髓知味，互相契合的似乎只有对方，彼此之间没打过商量，却都把对方默认为唯一床伴。双方经纪团队也为此欢欣鼓舞，补一个洞比补好几个洞容易得多了，何况对方也好说话，资源交换还帮着牵线搭桥，你要不问还以为这是什么友好互助的夫妻团队。  
  
只是两个人的关系就卡在这儿了，张九龄说没说过要变，王九龙也没想过，实在是上升期事情多业务忙，横店在南方，张九龄一进组就拍三四个月，王九龙在北边活动的时候多一点，想探班都找不到时间去。回北京了有假期了会连续做个两三天，其余时候一个月能约到两三次都算多。  
  
别墅之约之前才有了一点变化的契机，原因是王九龙的生日会。现场布置的很漂亮，很有心地混杂了王九龙偶像的logo。本来聊天聊得好好的，底下有个粉丝突然就崩溃了，被小姐妹拉着哄了半天。结束散场的时候王九龙去上了趟厕所，听见自己家粉丝在会场门口自动售货机那里阴阳怪气地骂那个小粉丝：“cpf还敢来正主面前哭，幸好楠楠没听到她在哭啥。我真是无语，这年头了怎么还有人磕龙龄拉郎还磕的这么疯的。张九龄那种人倒贴给楠楠我们也不要的好吗？”  
  
王九龙愣了愣，什么龄？张九龄怎么了？  
  
他听见饮料掉到售货机底部的声音，女孩子拉开易拉罐喝了一口嗤笑道：“绝了，张九龄给自家狗过生日也能洗成糖说是给大楠送祝福，她们是什么品种的疯批？”  
  
脚步声往外越走越小，女孩们诋毁的声音也终止在了远方，王九龙掏出手机刷新了一下微博，张九龄发了张抱着他家萨摩耶的自拍，配字是生日快乐。没头没尾，不知道是祝哪个萨摩。第二天王九龙在床上问他，张九龄笑着咬了一口他的鼻尖，我的狗生日是815，你猜我在祝谁的生日快乐？  



End file.
